


A Day in the Life of Aeris

by Tyramir



Series: A Day in the Life of... [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fish, Gen, Humor, Morbid, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyramir/pseuds/Tyramir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A definitive day for Aeris, post-game. Writer makes no apologies for how horrible of a human being he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Aeris

At this point in time, much like Zack, Aeris was in an advanced state of decomposition. Water-logged as she was, her remains were fated to be fish food. 

Others wrote Aeris as alive and well, or in communion with the Planet as her spirit returned to the Lifestream. Others, much more polite and well-intentioned than this writer. 

Sadly, the only Nirvana-like state that occurred to Aeris belonged to a school of fish, content with full bellies as they swam about, oblivious that their fare was the saviour of the Planet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone told me that I had to write “A Day in the Life of Aeris”, apparently unable to learn what happens when you ask a terrible person to write that kind of thing. This is the result that took an entire twenty seconds to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Also, I have a book now, Red Blossoms the Sky, which can be found in my works on this site! Please read and comment!


End file.
